


Shaking

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confused Harry, Depressed Draco Malfoy, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Feelings, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Maybe werewolf Draco...?, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Other, Teenagers, gah the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just another co authored Drarry.Everyone is sad and gay.Cause I can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

      Shaking, the covers askew, his mind whirling from a dream, Harry sat up. His face wet with sweat, his eyes puffy from tears, the dream played over again in his mind,

        Sirius laid, face down, on the floor, blood rushed harshly from his head, and his eyes hollow. He sat up, his head lolled to the side, and gave a dry chuckle, saying hoarsely,

     " I'd die before I gave over my godson..." Then everything went black.

     Color reappeared, and Sirius was rigid where he sat, his eyes wide, tied to the chair. He shook his head, words spilled from his mouth, none Harry could make out, when suddenly, he froze completely, and Harry felt the room shake from a scream of horror, fear, and hate, that came out of Sirius' pale, cracked lips.

      Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead, his fingers gently rubbing over his aching scar. He wished Sirius were here.

his reassuring voice sure would help, Harry thought, as he laid back down.

      Small thumps came from beside him, and he, finally deciding sleep wasn't going to be an option, turned around and looked out the curtains, his eyes trailing around behind glasses. He smiled, relived to see only Neville, his arm and leg hanging off the bed, unconsciously beating against the side. He rolled over in bed, his ears picking up the soft snores of Ron, and the groans from Seamus across the room.

* * *

 

    A rapping at the door signaled that the sun was up and school was waiting. He groaned, realizing he slept the rest of the night nightmare-less, he smiled faintly, before collecting his things to head to the bathrooms.

* * *

 

"First Class......Transfiguration....." Harry read, rubbing away sleep from his tired eyes. Hermione nodded eagerly, her mouth curled into a smile.

Ron groaned, " In the morning....? Gah....McGonagall is gonna kill me......." Hermione curtly glared, her gaze freezing the two boys.

"Look! Is that......?" She trailed off, her eyes fixated on something across the hall. Harry followed her gaze, a gasp escaping his lips. There, at the professor's table, was Remus Lupin, Harry's step-dad.

" Professor Lupin's back?" Ron asked wearily, still not completely awake.

~~

Harry pushed his glasses up as he walked through the hall, carrying his new books for Transfiguration in his arms. He fell back with a thud as someone knocked into him, another being falling over him. 

"Hmmmm? Sorry, I must have not been paying attention..." He mumbled, as he began to pick up his books. He felt eyes on him and he looked over, letting out a gasp of shock as he saw who the other was. There, beside him, eyes wide and red from tears, bright blonde hair shining under the morning sun, was Draco Malfoy.

"It-it's fine....I-I'm just gonna g-go.." He shakily stood up and gathered his books, running off. Harry stared after him, a confused look plastered on his face.

Wonder what that was all about...? He thought, walking off to class.

* * *

 

"You're late, Mr. Potter, do you have a reason to not be present in class or would you rather complete the essayist Transfiguration and its benefits?" McGonagall said in her strict voice, staring at Harry through squared glasses.

He blushed and mumbled an I'm sorry, and sat down beside Ron, who was chuckling quietly.

" What held you up?" He asked, leaning into him. Harry sighed and whispered back,

" I ran into Draco Malfoy......And he was....Crying....." Ron snorted with laughter, hitting his desk, earning a glare from the teacher and Hermione.

 

 


	2. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not written by me. It was written by my wonderful friend Adina, who unfortunately does not have a Archive account.
> 
> I tried my best to edit this.

 

  
Draco POV.

"Oh draciepooo!!!!!" I groaned, burying my head in my arms.

 _Not now, please._ I thought, hoping my silence would stop Pansy from speaking any further.

"What Parkinson?" I spat, sighing. Unfortunately, she was my best friend, and probably my only friend.

Yep, best friend, even though she's annoying most of the time she can be a pretty good friend. Even so, is trust her with my life, she's always been so supportive, she's the only one that knows I'm gay besides my parents, who were also supportive of me.

  
"Well you don't have to be so mean to me!" she said while she put her hand on her chest like she was deeply offended, a pout on her face. Her eyes twinkling with amusement. 

"I am your best friend!" She gasped, crossing her arms with a huff.

I gave her an unimpressed glance "So?"

She huffed and turned away, "Come on, let's go to breakfast." I muttered a "fine" and walked off to the Great Hall.

~

"Look!" Pansy whispered as she nudged my shoulder.

I glanced over at her. "What?" I asked curiously.

She pointed at the professors who were eating there breakfast.

"What is it?" Blaise asked from the opposite side of us. 

"Professor werewolf is back!" Pansy stated, like it was obvious.

I looked over at the professors again and this time I saw him. 

"So?" Blaise asked, still not understanding what the big deal was.

To be honest, I didn't really get it either but Pansy was so worked up about it that i just let it slip.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at Blaise. He looked at me but i just shrugged and looked over at the Gyffindor table.

~

"Come ONNNN Draco! we have to get to class!"

Pansy was dragging me trough the halls but i just needed to be alone. i didn't want to go to class at all.

"yeah yeah, you go without me. i'll see you later" i said. she gave me a confused glance but i shoved her off and ran away.

"h-hey! wait!" she called after me but i didn't stop. i was in a horrible mood and breakfast hadn't helped. i had been staring at Potter for almost the whole time and seeing him so happy with his friends, talking and laughing, had made me only feel worse.

With my books in my arms i ran and ran until i couldn't help it anymore, tears started to stream down, i tried to stop them but it was no use. i started crying and i just couldn't pull myself together, lucky the halls were almost empty. at least until i bumped into someone and knocked them to the ground. i started to get up when i heard a voice coming from besides me.

"Hmmm? Sorry, i must have not been paying attention..." i stared at the boy next to me with wide eyes. Harry Potter. he looked up from picking up his books and let out a gasp when he saw me. Perfect potter with his bright green eyes and his for a short moment we just stared at each other, untill i spoke up.

"it-it's fine.....I-I'm just gonna g-go.." i shakily stood up, gathered my books and ran off before he could make some hateful comment about me crying.

~

Once i had reached the bathroom (the one that no one ever used, on the second floor.) i washed my hands and face. I can't believe i let potter see me like this, so open and so vulnerable. I let myself slide down to the floor, against the wall, and sighed. 

 

Im such a failure.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried editing this buttttttttttttt I failed.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So sorri

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go home


End file.
